Scootaloo's Life
by rainbow pup
Summary: Scootaloo's view on life very sad goes of bad to good with some romance. will dash help out too. my name is sarah if you have any ideas email me I had help from my partners Marisa and Amanda


Hi I'm Scootaloo and I'm in high school. I'm a fourteen year old Pegasus but I still can't fly. I live in a box in an alley behind sugar cube corner. I know nopony loves me because I've been an orphan since I was five. Five years old can you believe it. I used to live in the orphanage but I was bullied so I left and I ran as fast as I could and never looked back.

Winter was hard I used to sneak into abandoned houses it wasn't as warm but it was shelter from the freezing snow. But right now it's spring. So I'm back in the box behind sugar cube corner. Everyday I'm afraid Mr. Cake or Mrs. Cake or Pinkie Pie are going to catch me.

I freeze I don't know what to do. All of sudden I heard hoof steps and I hold my breath hoping they'll go away whoever they are. Then there step start to fade and I stop worrying. I look outside the box to see that it is day time and time to go to school. I forget about my box and I grabbed my scooter my helmet and hop on then I start riding to Sweet Apple Acres to pick up Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

At sweet apple acres

"Hey Apple Bloom I hope Scootaloo is OK she's late" said Sweetie Belle to Apple Bloom. "I reckon she's okay she's always late" said Apple Bloom. They hear the buzzing of her wings in the distance. "Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late I got caught in traffic "said Scootaloo."Okay hurry up I don't want be late for school I don't want to get detention" said Sweetie Belle. "Ok hop on and put your helmet on I don't want to you to keep complaining" said Scootaloo.

At school

During, class Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon kept passing notes to me. They said flightless, chicken, coward, and stupid. Until I finally lost it and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my desk screaming at them. I jumped at Diamond Tiara started beating her. "Leave me alone, what did I do to piss you off?" screamed Scootaloo. Miss. Cheerilee finally noticed what was happening and stopped the fight. "Now you two break it up now" yelled Cheerilee. I ran out of the classroom cryingI ran to the only place I know I could, the box in the alley. I bumped into a lot of ponies on the way there they screamed "watch where you're going kid!" When I finally got to my box I curled up and cried. "What did I do to deserve this?" said Scootaloo. "Why am I the one being tortured and punished for something I don't have control over? I mean it's not my fault I can't fly" said Scootaloo. She started sobbing even harder. She looked at a picture and said "Mom and dad then I wish you were here". You would have made everything better. She curled up and went to sleep crying. I was covered in black and blue bruises they hurt so badly.

Next morning

I woke up with sore bones and muscles. I was covered with bruises from yesterday. I got up and out of my box and headed out the my ally. On the way out I bumped in to Rainbow Dash. "Hey, squirt. what's up?" asked Rainbow. "Nothing, just throwing away some trash what are you doing?" Scootaloo asked. "l'm just heading to Applejack's to get some apple cider" she replied . "Hey kid what's with the bruises on your body?" asked Rainbow. "Oh nothing, I crashed my scooter" said Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash looked at me funny. "Ok kid I hope you get better" she said. "Man l hope that kid is ok those were some bad bruises she had" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she took off. Scootaloo sat down. And said lphew that was a close one. I almost got caught". "She went to look in the trash for some good food to eat. She found a cupcake and an apple. She ate the cupcake and went to the graveyard to see her mom and dad's graves.

At the grave yard

It was cold and scary, but I still went in. I walked past so many graves. When I got closer to the back of the grave yard, I saw two graves that caught my eye. I went over there and there they were my mom and dad. I saw two big grey stones. My mom's had a purple lightning bolt. My dad's had an orange cloud. I put down something on their graves. "Here mom and dad I got you a rose". She set down the rose and walked away and never came back to the grave yard because it made her so sad. But the white rose was always there.

Next day

She was walking down the road. She was not watching were she was going and she bumped in to Rainbow again. "Wow kid we have to stop meeting like this". "Oh hey rainbow dash" said Scootaloo. Why do i keep bumping into her is she fallowing. "Hey kid why are you all alone" asked rainbow. "Oh my parents are away on a work trip" Scootaloo said weakly. "Really kid cause I can tell you are not telling the truth, now whats really going on" said Rainbow sternly. "Nothing is going on" I said. "Kid please tell me" Rainbow begged. I broke down crying knowing I was defend, "o-ok i-i'm a or orphan o-ok" said Scootaloo weakly. Rainbow Dash was stunned by that out burst. She looked at the crying filly and her heart broke at the site. "Hey kid its ok it's ok" she cooed to the filly. Scootaloo looked up and saw love in Rainbow Dash's face. Scootaloo jumped up in a flash and then hugged Rainbow Dash. "Hey kid where do you live?" asked Rainbow. "Oh I ah live in ah box behide Sugar Cube Corner" Scootaloo said sadly. "Well kid not tonight you are staying at the Rainbow Pad."Really Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo said happy. "Yeah kid you really are"said Rainbow Dash. "Hop on my back and lets head off it's getting late" she said. Scootaloo hopped on in a flash she was so happy she finale feel love and care for. "Hold on tie i'm going to go real fast" Rainbow Dash said.


End file.
